Back to the Falls
by nightmareking
Summary: Lame title...I got nothing. Just something I feel like writing. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, nightmare here with a new story. I tried writing a one-shot series for Gravity Falls a while back, but I've stopped for…well for a number of reasons. Anyway, this is rated for a list of reasons, expect character bashing, death, lemons, a few things being changed around from the show and other things. So…nothing outside of…enjoy the first chapter.**

Mabel Pine, 17-year-old twin sister to Dipper Pine, poked her head in her brother's room and saw him packing a suitcase, a hardened look crossing his face, "Hey bro-bro…what are you doing? Going on a trip or-"

"I'm…going back to Gravity Falls," Dipper sighed and shook his head before looking back with slightly narrowed eyes, "I already talked to mom and dad, they talked to Grunkle Stan and he's agreed to let me live with him,"

"So…what about school? You can't-"

"I have something to take care of back in Gravity Falls, Mabel, and it's a bit more important than school, and like I said, I've cleared it with mom and dad." Mabel frowned and Dipper sighed again, "Mabel, I need to…there's something in Gravity Falls I need to take care of, that's all I can say,"

He turned back around and continued packing his suitcase, "So…this is the end of our team?" Dipper stopped and Mabel stepped closer to him, "You're going to forget about me and go live with Grunkle Stan for what reason? Don't you love me, Dipper?"

"Of course I do, Mabel, you're my twin sister and my best friend," Dipper looked back and Mabel frowned, "Mabel…why don't you go talk to mom and dad and see if you can't come with me? Like I said, I have a reason to go, but you really don't have a reason to stay if I'm not here," Mabel's frown formed into a smile before she nodded, turned and walked out of the room. Dipper sighed before he felt his phone vibrate.

Looking down, he read the text, "When will you be leaving?" Dipper took a deep breath as his phone vibrated again, "I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, Pine, but this is more important than some stupid journal,"

Dipper rolled his eyes before running his thumbs across his phone, "My parents are taking me to the airport in an hour…and…Mabel might be coming with me." Sending the message, he frowned before his phone vibrated almost instantly, "What? Why is she coming? And how does she expect to get a ticket on a same day flight? That's almost impossible,"

Taking a deep breath, Dipper shook his head before replying, "It is possible, our parents are just going to have to pay full price for the ticket…I doubt they'll let her go, but we have seen stranger things, right?" sending the message, he waited several moments before his phone vibrated once again, "That is true…she doesn't know why you're coming, does she?"

"No, I just told her I have something to take care of and left it at that," setting his phone down, he continued packing his suitcase.

The twins sat on the plane while Mabel widely smiled, "This is so exciting, Dipper. We're going to see Grunkle Stan, and all our friends again," Dipper hummed, crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair, "So…why are you going back to Gravity Falls?" Dipper ignored his twin and Mabel slightly frowned, "Dipper, what is this important thing you have to-"

"Mabel, no offense, but we're going to be on this plane for like five hours before reaching Oregon, and right now, I have a lot on my mind and talking about it isn't going to help."

"O…kay? But if it has you so worried that you'll abandon Senior Year of High School, it has to be big," Dipper sighed and looked out the window, a hardened look crossing his face, "We could play twenty questions until I get it. Person, place or-"

"Mabel, what did I just get done saying?" Dipper looked back at his sister and took a deep breath, "I'll tell you when I clear my head. Right now…I just want to enjoy the plane ride, and not worry about what's waiting for me in Gravity Falls just yet." Mabel took a deep breath before she slightly nodded and leaned back on the chair.

 **Okay, so…the first two chapters are going to be…a tad slow. But after that it'll start going, so…please be patient during these first few chapters and then things will start moving. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Maybe…I know it's not original, but I felt like writing something for Gravity Falls and this story was born.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Also ur summary, not cool dude. Not cool. Summaries are not my strong suit.**

Pacifica Northwest sat on a green couch in the living room of Wendy Corduroy's house, looking down at her phone, her eyes wide. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Wendy staring down at her, a slight smile crossing her lips, "Hey, don't worry about it. Dipper's a pretty cool guy, I'm sure you two will-"

"I…actually haven't told him yet," Wendy arched a brow and Pacifica sighed and shook her head, "Look, I'm not going to tell him through a text and if I call him before he gets here, he's going to sell his ticket and forget about me and this baby and-"

"And what part of Dipper's a pretty cool guy didn't you hear?" Wendy smirked and Pacifica groaned as she rolled her eyes, "Okay, you want to think like that, what's stopping him from running when you tell him in person?" Pacifica groaned again and buried her face in her hands and Wendy chuckled, "Relax, I'm just joking,"

Pacifica sighed and shook her head, "Look, while I admit, your family has been nothing but snobs in the past, you…you changed," Pacifica looked up and Wendy took a deep breath, "You used to walk around, acting like you owned everything in sight, and talked to people like they were dirt under you feet, but in the past few years, ever since Mabel and Dipper started spending summers here, you've started to act like an actual person,"

"I don't know how I should feel about that,"

"Well, you're a lot calmer than you were, you can hold a conversation, people in town are starting to like you, you found out those _friends_ of yours were anything but, and you're still trying to be nice," Wendy sat down next to the blond young woman and sighed, "Yeah, your parents are jerks who, let's be honest, they're not going to change for anything." Pacifica frowned and Wendy shook her head, "If they're willing to throw their own daughter out because of this…well, that shows that they're just horrible people,"

She stood up and stretched, "Anyway, I need to get to work. Are you going to okay for a few hours?"

"I'm not helpless," Wendy shrugged her shoulders before she turned and walked towards the door.

Pacifica watched as the door closed before she took a deep breath and looked down at her phone and she narrowed her eyes slightly, "You better get here soon, Dipper Pines," taking a deep breath, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

 **Okay, second chapter is shorter than the first, I know that, but things are going to pick up from here. Promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix Warehouse Productions: Yeah, you called it. Heh? Really? I thought it would've been Pacifica more than…never mind, I'm not going to continue that thought.**

 **A very angry ravage: Right.**

 **Flufflepuff123: I might bring Gravity Falls one-shots back.**

 **Allusion-Conclusion: Yeah, that's a reason to go back. Keep reading.**

 **Salem77: More is coming.**

 **Sorry for the month delay. I'm trying to balance my stories out and…well as you can see, it is not working well. Enjoy the next chapter. Small time skip in play.**

Dipper and Mabel walked down the street in silence. Mabel looked at her brother in confusion and arched a brow, "So…why did you have to come back to Gravity Falls?" Dipper groaned and shook his head, "I just find it funny how we left a few months ago and now you're coming-"

"Mabel, why don't you go see what Candy and Grenda are up to…I uh…I need to take care of something alone," Mabel frowned as she watched her brother quickened his pace, leaving her behind.

Pacifica looked up from the couch when a knock at the door caught her attention. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, she frowned when she saw Dipper standing on the porch, "Hey," she sighed and slightly smiled, "Are you going to invite me in? Or did Wendy say no-"

"Get in here, dork," Dipper chuckled as he stepped inside and Pacifica closed the door.

The two sat down and Dipper took a breath and shook his head, "So…are…are you sure about that? Maybe you've been under stress and-"

"I'm sure, dipstick," Pacifica sighed and shook her head, "I've missed my period three months in a row, I took a home test, it came back positive and I went to the doctor to make sure it was and I am," the room fell silent as the two young adults avoided eye contact with one another, "So…now that you're here, we can talk about this, dweeb,"

"Dweeb? Is that how you greet your boyfriend, the father of your child and-" before he could finish, Pacifica jabbed her elbow into his side, "Oof…I deserved that,"

"Yeah…so…what now?" Dipper sighed and stood up, "Where do you think you're going?" Dipper ignored the blonde young woman and walked towards the door, "You better answer me, Pines! I swear I'll-"

"Just stay here, Pacifica…I have something to take care of…I'll try to stop by later, but if I can't I'll be over tomorrow…by the way…why are you at Wendy's place? Are you guys like really good friends now or-"

"My parents kicked me out and Wendy took me in," Dipper frowned and slowly nodded before he turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

Dipper walked down the street, his eyes narrowed, "Dipper?" he stopped and looked back to see Mabel, along with their friends Candy and Grenda walking towards him, "Where did you have to go? If everything-"

"Not now, Mabel, I've got a thousand things to do. I'll meet up with you at Grunkle Stan's." Mabel frowned and Dipper took a deep breath, "Don't worry about it, Mabel, I just have a few things, personal issues, and I don't want you three getting involved,"

"Oh…okay," Mabel sighed as her brother turned and walked away.

 **I'm sorry for the wait and the length. I'm starting to write for my other stories again. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for the wait here. I really am sorry. I have no excuse other than I've been preoccupied with my other stories. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Dipper walked towards the main gate of the Northwest manor with narrowed eyes before he spotted Sheriff Daryl Blubs and his partner Deputy Edwin Durland, standing in front of the gate with their arms crossed, "That's far enough, boy, just turn around and-" before Daryl, he felt a strong pain in his stomach before falling over and doubled over in pain.

The dark skin sheriff looked backed up and grunted as Dipper walked past him, "Boy, you just assaulted an officer of the law and-"

"And you and your partner are jokes," Dipper looked down with a cold look, "Rather you let me through those gates or not is up to you, but I'm going to talk to Pacifica's parents one way or another. Cut out the middle man and just let me pass, or you can try and stop me and I'll show you that I'm not the same kid who came to Gravity Falls all those years ago," he walked over to the man and lowered himself to his level, "So what's it going to be, joke? Are you going to let me pass without a problem? Or do I have to take some of my frustration out on you and the other joke over there?" Blubs bowed his head and Dipper stood up, turned and continued to walk towards the gate.

Preston and Priscilla Northwest sat in the main foyer of the manor when the door opened and an angered Dipper stepped inside, "Young man, what is the meaning of-" before the older man could finish, Dipper grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his level, "-unhand me this-"

"Shut up, you no good, worthless scum!" the two Northwest stared at him with wide eyes before Dipper pushed Preston back, causing him to land on a glass table, shattering the glass.

The adults looked at the young man as Dipper slowly walked towards them, "I don't care who you are, I don't care what your status in life is, because at the end of the day when you lay down your head, you're just another human like the rest of us, and everyone, from the poorest person alive to the highest form of government is aware of this, and while some do tend to ignore that little fact, it doesn't make it any less true,"

He looked towards Priscilla with narrowed eyes and spat, "I'm going to ask you because asking your husband will be a waste of my breath. What in the hell were you thinking when you kicked your _teenaged pregnant daughter_ out like that?"

"She is not my daughter if she mated with a commoner like-"

"Save your status for someone who actually gives a goddamn fuck about you!" Dipper snapped and Priscilla flinched, "Commoners, pure families, high statuses…they're nothing but words. When you boil it down, you're no better than anyone else in this world…in fact, for kicking Pacifica out just because she's pregnant with my child makes you much worse than even the poorest of people alive,"

"But…but you just said-"

"I'm aware of what I just said, and while true, there are people in this world who won't approve of a child being born out of wedlock and there are even more people who wouldn't approach of a teenage pregnancy, those people would never dream of kicking their child out just because of something like this." Dipper looked over towards Preston and saw the older man starting to stand.

In one swift movement, Dipper kicked the older man and Preston grunted and doubled over in pain, "Stay down. It'll only cause you pain if you try to stand," he looked over to Priscilla and saw the shocked expression crossing her face, "Let me guess, you never witnessed a man getting kicked before? Or at the very lease getting kicked when he's down,"

"You…you're an evil bastard," Priscilla hissed through her teeth.

"Evil bastard," Dipper arched a brow and slowly stepped closer to the woman, "If I recall correctly, I'm not the one who was going to allow everyone in the manor to be turned into wooden statues because I wasn't going to allow the entire town in the party, if I recall correctly, I wasn't the one hiding secrets that could intentionally spell the end for the entire world because I was too greedy to let people know the truth, if I recall correctly, my sister and I saved people in Gravity Falls countless times, risking life and limb so people like you could live easily!"

Priscilla frowned and Dipper narrowed his eyes as he turned his back towards her and began walking away, "People like you and your husband sicken me. You truly believe the world owes you all these favors and you don't have to lift a finger to help anyone in return,"

He looked back with narrowed eyes and warned, "I have a small say in this, and I don't want you or that jackass near my child, but if Pacifica says she wants you to see the child then fine, but if you do anything stupid that can harm her or our child…you and your husband are going to have a real problem on your hands and your money won't be able to save you," Priscilla shook with fear as Dipper turned and ran out of the manor in a huff.

 **Okay, again I want to apologize for the wait here…like really, I'm sorry guys. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
